Boba fett
Plik:Boba.jpg thumb|400px Boba został stworzony przez Kaminoan jako niezmodyfikowany klon zgodnie z życzeniem swego "ojca", Jango Fetta, tuż przed wybuchem wojen klonów. Miał być zarówno jego dziedzicem, jak i "dziedzictwem Jastera". Jako młody chłopak, dorastał na Kamino. Jango opiekował się nim z pomocą Taun We, Kaminoanki, która wzięła na siebie rolę matki. Boba wiedział, że jest klonem Jango, który zapewniał go, że młody Fett był "prawdziwym klonem" i jego naturalnym synem. Kobietą, która oprócz Taun We miała na niego wpływ, była zmiennokształtna Clawditka, Zam Wesell. Nigdy nie chodził do szkoły. Wiedzę czerpał z podróży ze swoim ojcem i z książek, które wypożyczał z biblioteki w Miasto Tipoca. Szczególnie lubił czytać o pojazdach. Jakiś czas przed wybuchem wojen klonów spotkał lorda Sithów, hrabiego Dooku, który zatrudnił Jango do schwytania kilku osób, co miało być opłacalne dla niego i jego pracodawcy podczas nadchodzących wydarzeń. Boba towarzyszył mu na planecie Kuat, gdzie starszy Fett użył go jako przynęty na człowieka imieniem Larbo, którego miał zabić. Po wykonaniu misji zameldowali hrabiemu, że misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Młody człowiek często towarzyszył innym klonom podczas treningów prowadzonych przez swego ojca. Tuż przed wojnami klonów Młody Fett. Młody Fett. Boba miał 10 lat, kiedy na Kamino przybył Obi-Wan Kenobi, który przeprowadzał śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczej armii klonów, stworzonej dla Republiki. Jango zdał sobie sprawę, że on i jego syn będą musieli opuścić Kamino, zanim Jedi ujawni, że atak na senator Padmé Amidalę przeprowadzał właśnie starszy Fett. W czasie walki rycerza z łowcą nagród Boba pilotował statku ojca, Slave'a I. W drodze na Geonosis okazało się, że Kenobi wytropił ich. W polu asteroid Boba trafił w statek Kenobiego, co, jak wydawało się jemu i Jango, zakończyło żywot rycerza Jedi. Jednakże Obi-Wan przeżył. Kiedy schwytano Anakina Skywalkera, Padmé Amidalę i Kenobiego, zaprowadzono ich na arenę na planecie Geonosis, gdzie mieli stać się łupem bestii z różnych części Galaktyki. Boba widział, jak wszyscy troje uwolnili się, a na arenę wkraczają wojska klonów i członkowie Zakonu. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, podczas której jego ojciec został zaatakowany przez reeka. Udało mu się uwolnić, jednak jeden z mistrzów, Mace Windu, ściął mu głowę swoim mieczem świetlnym. W ogólnym zamieszaniu młodemu Fettowi udało się niezauważenie przekraść na arenę i odzyskać hełm ojca. Po bitwie o Geonosis Kiedy bitwa się skończyła, Boba pochował swego ojca i wydostał się z planety. Jego dziedzictwem była zbroja i "instrukcja", którą Jango zostawił na wypadek swojej śmierci. Próbował wrócić na Kamino, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że po śmierci ojca nie ma tam dla niego miejsca. Wyruszył więc w poszukiwaniu Tyranusa na planetę Bogden. Niestety Slave I został uszkodzony i Boba wylądował na księżycu Bog 4. Zostawił statek u mechanika zwanego Uczciwym Gjonem. W mieście spotkał mężczyznę o imieniu Aia, który zaprowadził go do tawerny, gdzie spotykali się łowcy nagród. Po rozmowie ze spotkanymi tam Rodianinem i Diolaninem okazało się, że musi lecieć na Coruscant, tam miał dowiedzieć się, gdzie przebywa Dooku. Kiedy wrócił na lądowisko, okazało się, że jego statek zniknął. Gdy Boba zastanawiał się co zrobić, pojawił się Aia, który, jak przypuszczał Fett, uciekł i zostawił go wcześniej przed tawerną. Oświadczył on, że Gjon zabrał Slave'a na księżyc Bog 11 i ma zamiar rozebrać go na części, które potem sprzedaje. Dzięki wznoszącym się i opadającym falom grawitacji Fett i Aia dostali się na Bog 11. Na całe szczęście Gjon nie zdążył jeszcze zdemontować statku. Sytuacja się wyjaśniła i Fett odzyskał statek. Jednakże podróż na Coruscant była kosztowna, a Fett miał tylko dziesięć kredytów. Aia i Gjon znaleźli na to sposób. Okazało się, że z Bog 2 na Bog 9 przelatują balony z podrabianymi kredytami. Cała trójka miała przechwycić dwa takie balony i dzięki temu Boba mógłby zarobić. Wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, kiedy Aia i Gjon postanowili przechwycić trzeci balon. Pojawił się funkcjonariusz ochrony, który próbował ich aresztować i skonfiskować Slave'a. Jednakże przyjaciołom udało się uciec. Przy okazji okazało się, że nie był to przedstawiciel władz, a kolejny złodziej. Po wylądowaniu z powrotem na Bog, Fett otrzymał 100 kredytów i mógł wyruszyć na Coruscant. Niestety po drodze okazało się, że podczas pożegnania z Aią ten ukradł Bobie owe pieniądze i Fett znów miał dziesięć kredytów. Po wylądowaniu na Coruscant został schwytany przez Rodianina i Diolanina, których spotkał na Bog. Okazało się, że Jedi wyznaczyli za niego nagrodę. Uwolniła go Aurra Sing. Został zabrany na planetę Raxus Prime, gdzie Tyranus poszukiwał urządzenia zwanego Zbieraczem Mocy. W zamian za dostarczenie młodzieńca, Aurra otrzymała od Dooku Slave'a. Lord Sithów próbował zatrzymać tam swojego nowego pomocnika, jednakże atak wojsk Republiki umożliwił Fettowi ucieczkę. Boba pod przybranym imieniem Teff miał zostać umieszczony w sierocińcu na Bespinie. W drodze zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoim równolatkiem o imieniu Garr, z którym spędzał całe dnie na eksplorowaniu statku Candaserri, którym podróżowali wraz z innymi sierotami. Przebywali pod opieką bothańskiej mistrzyni Jedi, Glynn-Beti i jej padawana, Ulu Ulixa. Po wylądowaniu na Bespinie Boba uciekł Glynn-Beti i postanowił odnaleźć Aurrę, jako że śledziła ona Candaserri w Slave I. Mieli spotkać się w Tibannapolis, opuszczonym mieście na Bespinie, gdzie Boba miał odzyskać swój statek. Okazało się jednak, że Garr zdradził Jedi, kim naprawdę jest Teff i statek Aurry został zaatakowany. Łowczyni była przekonana, że to Boba wydał ją w ręce Jedi, jednak młody człowiek wyjaśnił jej, co się stało. Wkrótce okazało się, że Jango zostawił swojemu synowi małą fortunę w banku na planecie Aargau. Aurra i Boba zawarli więc układ, że podzielą się po połowie. Wyruszyli. Po wylądowaniu Bobie udało się zgubić Sing - ponieważ przybysze nie mogli posiadać broni, łowczyni została odeskortowana na Slave'a, aby zostawić tam swoją broń, a Fett, korzystając z okazji, wyruszył na poszukiwanie "swojego" banku. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył tam Sana Hilla, przywódcę Klanu Bankowego. W wyniku zdrady Clawdite'a o imieniu Nuri, który udawał przewodnika, Fett stracił 500.000 kredytów, ale udało mu się odzyskać resztę. Ukrył się w Podmieście, gdzie wytropiła go Aurra. Fett zdołał jej umknąć. Trafił do tajnej kryjówki Separatystów, gdzie był świadkiem spotkania Sana Hilla i Hutta Gorgi, siostrzeńca Jabby. Postanowił udać się na Tatooine, gdzie zgodnie z instrukcją zostawioną przez ojca miał spotkać się z Jabbą. Kiedy opuszczał tunel został schwytany przez jednego z członków świty Hilla i wzięty za Nuriego. Udało mu się wydostać i uniknąć przesłuchania, ponieważ wzbudził zainteresowanie mężczyzny, twierdząc, że służy komuś potężniejszemu. Zdradził mu też, że Tyranus i Dooku to tak naprawdę jedna i ta sama osoba. Zdumiony mężczyzna darował mu życie. Jednak Aurra odnalazła Bobę. Próbowała go zabić, ale została aresztowana. Wyciągnął resztę pieniędzy ze swojego konta i wyruszył na Tatooine. Łowca nagród Boba Fett po śmierci ojca. Boba Fett po śmierci ojca. Na planecie spotkał Durge'a, łowcę nagród z rady Gen'Dai, który nienawidził Mandalorian. Fettowi udało się mu uciec, ale to nie było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Tymczasem jednak znalazł się w kryjówce gangu małych złodziei, dzieci, niewolników Nemoidianina o imieniu Gilramos Libkath, który kontrolował ich za pomocą specjalnych urządzeń wszczepionych w ich dłonie. Wkrótce miały odbyć się wyścigi podracerów. Boba spotkał tam Jabbę. Hutt postanowił poddać go próbie. Fett miał powiedzieć, kto według niego wygra wyścig. Jeśli odpowie dobrze, Jabba zabierze go do swojego pałacu i da pracę. W przeciwnym wypadku również zabierze go do pałacu, ale w charakterze przekąski dla swoich zwierząt. Boba stwierdził, że wygra ten, kogo Jabba wyznaczył na zwycięzcę, jako że wyścigi są ustawione i to Hutt kontroluje i przekupuje zawodników i sędziów. Odpowiedź spodobała sę Jabbie i zgodnie z umową Boba zaczął dla niego pracować. W drodze do pałacu zaprzyjaźnił się ze starym kucharzem, Gab'borahem Hise. Był on kiedyś kucharzem w kantynie Mos Eisley, ale Jabba "złożył mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia". Mężczyzna powiedział mu, że Durge również pracuje dla Jabby. W pałacu po raz pierwszy doszło do walki Boby z Durge'm, zaaranżowanej przez Jabbę. Młody Fett wygrał, czym zasłużył sobie na nienawiść drugiego łowcy. Tymczasem Jabba powierzył mu zadanie zabicia Gilramosa Libkatha, którego mali złodzieje kradli broń należącą do Jabby i sprzedawali ją Separatystom. W drodze do Mos Espy Boba stoczył kolejny pojedynek z Durge'm. Trafił w końcu do siedziby gangu, gdzie przebywał Nemoidianin we własnej osobie. Tymczasem Durge wyśledził Bobę. Wywiązała się walka, w wyniku której Libkath został postrzelony przez Durge'a. Przy pomocy przywódczyni złodziei, Ygabby, Boba umknął z mitrą Gilramosa, którą przekazał Jabbie jako dowód wykonanego zadania. Tymczasem okazało się, że Ygabba jest córką Gab'boraha, zaginioną pięć lat wcześniej. Z wdzięczności ojciec i córka pomogli zmniejszyć zbroję jego ojca na wymiar Boby. Po zakończeniu przygody z Gilramosem Boba podejmował się różnych zadań, aż w końcu Jabba postanowił zlecić młodemu Fettowi pierwsze zadanie poza planetą - schwytanie przywódcy Unii Technokratycznej, Wata Tambora, który przebywał na Xagobah i wybudował tam swoją fortecę, którą przekształcił w śmiertelną pułapkę. Planeta została zaatakowana przez Wielką Armię Republiki, więc Fett miał problemy z przekradnięciem się przez tereny obu walczących armii. Po raz kolejny spotkał padawana Ulixa, którego uratował od śmierci, a także jego mistrzynię Glynn-Beti. Jedi nie poznali go. Udało mu się przedostać do wnętrza twierdzy, gdzie ponownie spotkał Nuriego i stoczył z nim walkę. Uciekł wepchnąwszy Clawdite'a w grupę trujących grzybów xabar, które tymczasowo paraliżowały ofiarę, jako że zawierały toksyny. Trafił wreszcie do komnaty gdzie przebywał Tambor. Dzięki sztuczce z holozasłoną, dzięki której mógł wyglądać jak dowolna postać, Wat i przybyły w międzyczasie generał Grievous myśleli, że zaatakował ich Durge. Niestety zasłona szybko się wyczerpała i Boba został zraniony mieczem świetlnym przez generała Separatystów. Przeżył tylko poprzez udanie własnej śmierci, korzystając z pomocy paraliżujących grzybów. Grievous wraz z Watem Tamborem uwierzyli w oszustwo i zostawili go w spokoju. Wkrótce Fett wydostał się z Xagobah i próbował ruszyć w pościg swoim statkiem, "Slave I", jednak został on uszkodzony w walce z Asajj Ventress. Został ocalony przed zniszczeniem przez Anakina Skywalkera, który przegonił Ventress. Po zmuszeniu statku Fetta do lądowania na pobliskim księżycu, Skywalker i Fett spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Anakin wiedział, że Boba nie jest Separatystą, więc pomógł mu przy naprawianiu statku. W tym samym czasie, Fett przemalował swoją zbroję(by nie być identyfikowanym z Jango Fettem)na kolor zielony, który od tej pory był kojarzony z Bobą. Po naprawieniu statku Anakin postanowił zaaresztować Fetta za naruszenie przestrzeni powietrznej w strefie militarnej kontrolowanej przez Republikę. Boba przekonał Skywalkera że ma ważną informację, od której zależeć mogą losy Republiki. Informację tę chciał przekazać Najwyższemu Kanclerzowi. Fett wiedział, że Hrabia Dooku i Darth Tyranus to ta sama osoba. Chciał sprzedać tę informację w zamian za znalezienie się bliżej osoby której nienawidził najbardziej – Mistrza Jedi Mace`a Windu, który zabił jego ojca. Po eskorcie na Coruscant przez gubernatora Tarkina Boba otrzymał jedyną i niepowtarzalną okazję, by być bliżej Mace`a Windu. Boba czekał na Mistrza Jedi w komnatach Kanclerza. Fett stoczył walkę z Windu ale nie mógł go zabić. Stali naprzeciw siebie wyczerpani i ranni, każdy gotowy do zadania ostatecznego ciosu swojemu przeciwnikowi. Walka została wstrzymana przez Palpatine zanim któryś z walczących zdążył się poruszyć. Boba był zaskoczony tym, że Kanclerz wiedział że Dooku to Tyranus. Wiedział również, ze Fett będzie polował na Windu kiedy przyleci na Coruscant. „Wierzę że mamy wspólnego wroga” – takie słowa Palpatine skierował do Boby. Kanclerz zapłacił za informacje Fettowi i powiedział, żeby nigdy, nikomu nie mówił o ich rozmowie. Boba obiecał dochować sekretu i nigdy o niej nie wspominał. Fett odszedł w swoją stronę. Pod koniec Wojen Klonów Boba miał 13 lat. W mandaloriańskiej kulturze ten wiek uznawany był za dorosły i od tej pory Fett był pełnoprawnym łowcą nagród. Wczesne lata Imperium (19 BBY – 0 BBY) W następnych latach reputacja Fetta wśród łowców nagród i zabójców bardzo wzrosła. Boba kontynuował zbieranie kawałków mandaloriańskiej zbroi i ulepszał ją. Mówiono ze miał trzy komplety zbroi których używał, jedna z nich przepadła w jamie Sarlacca. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć zbroję Jastera Mereela, mentora Jango. Ubrany w swoją zielono-czerwoną zbroję doskonalił swoje umiejętności jako zabójca i najemnik. Sprawiły one, że stał się najbardziej groźnym i wywołującym strach łowcą nagród w Galaktyce. W tym czasie Fett pracował dla Maloruma, okrutnego Wielkiego Inkwizytora, pracując na odległych planetach takich jak Polis Massa, Naboo i Bellassa. Wynajął on młodego Fetta do szukania informacji o tym, co stało się z Padmé Amidalą. Podczas tej misji Boba pracował z jednym z łowców nagród – D'harhanem. Z pomocą D'harhana Fett odszukał Jedi na Bellassie gdzie zatrzymali rebelianckie powstanie na planecie. Przy Czerwonych Bliźniakach (umierające gwiazdy na uboczach Zewnętrznych Rubieży), walczył z Obi-Wanem Kenobim i Ferusem Olinem, zmuszając ich do ucieczki z systemu, zanim Slave I niemal rozbił się w niedalekiej mgławicy. Rodzina Przed 16 BBY Boba poznał Sintas Vel, kiffarską łowczynię nagród. Fett próbując rozpocząć normalne życie poślubił ją. Później urodziła im się córka Ailyn Vel. Boba pozwalał sobie na kilka romansów na boku, więc jego relacje z Sintas Vel pogorszyły się. Opuścił rodzinę około trzy lata później. Opuszczenie przez niego rodziny spowodowało, że Ailyn znienawidziła swojego ojca. Przywłaszczyła sobie jego tożsamość i spędziła całe życie próbując go wytropić. Fett zwany też Jasterem Mereelem został Protektorem na Concord Dawn tak jak jego dziadek. Tytuł ten został mu odebrany, kiedy Boba zabił jednego z oficerów. Po tym, wrócił na ścieżkę łowcy. Jakiś czas później, Boba spotkał się z swoją żoną, kiedy rodzinny obraz przedstawiający Feta Sintas i Ailyn, został skradziony by zwabić Bobę w śmiertelną pułapkę. Boba pokonał swego niedoszłego porywacza i swoją byłą żonę (czyli Sintas), ale zamiast zniszczyć pudełko jak to wcześniej planował, pozwolił jej je zatrzymać. Jego pożegnalne słowa do Sintas brzmiały: "Twoje rany zagoją się z czasem, ale moje nie". Za 50 lat miało się to okazać prawdą. Legendarne dokonania Boba Fett - najsłynniejszy łowca nagród w Galaktyce Boba Fett - najsłynniejszy łowca nagród w Galaktyce W 15 BBY gangster Sisse Fromm wynajął Bobę do wyeliminowania dwóch kierowców ścigaczy: Jorda Dusata i Thalla Jobena, kiedy przygotowywali oni swój ścigacz, Białą Wiedźmę, na wyścigi w święto Boonta. Fett, przy pomocy swojego droida zwanego BL-17, wzbudził zamieszanie w drużynie Jobena, w której znajdowali się R2-D2 i C3PO. Ponieważ nie udało mu się dokonać sabotażu ich ścigacza przed rozpoczęciem wyścigu, sam wziął w nim udział w swoim pojeździe o nazwie „Silver Speeder”. Nie wiedział, że w pojeździe Thalla znajduje się bomba. Kiedy próbował zajechać Jobenowi drogę, jedna z jego broni wypaliła samoczynnie i strąciła go ze ścigacza, w związku z czym kierowca wygrał. Aby powetować sobie stratę i nieudany wyścig, Boba przekazał Fromma Jabbie, który wypłacił nagrodę za swego rywala. Kiedy skończył swoją służbę dla Jabby, Fett pracował przez jakiś czas dla Vadera. Trzy lata po feralnych wydarzeniach z Dusatem i Jobenem, w 12 BBY, Fett powrócił na Kamino, gdzie poprowadził specjalną grupę z 501 Legionu, z zadaniem wyeliminowania klonów, którzy byli trenowani przeciw Imperium. Został wybrany ze względu na swoje doświadczenie z klonami i wiedzę o rozkładzie Tipoca City. W czasie jaki upłynął między Wojnami Klonów a Wojną Domową, wokół dokonań Fetta narosło mnóstwo legend. Jednak z plotek głosiła, że naprawdę nazywał się on Jaster Mereel i był mentorem Jango. Było to tym bardziej prawdopodobne, że obaj służyli jako Mandaloriańscy Protektorzy na Concord Dawn. Boba nigdy nie rozwiewał tych domysłów, a czasem wręcz je podsycał, jako że pomagały ukryć jego prawdziwe pochodzenie i dodawały mu aury tajemniczości. W 12 BBY, kiedy ścigał handlarza przyprawą, Hallolar Vors z polecenia Jabby, po raz pierwszy zobaczył Hana Solo. Było to na planecie Jubilar. W roku 5 BBY, Boba niemal schwytał Solo, za którego nagrodę wyznaczyli Huttowie z klanu Besadii. Został jednak zaskoczony przez Landa Calrissiana, który wkrótce miał zostać najlepszym przyjacielem Hana. Podkradł się on do Boby i przyłożył mu blaster do karku, po czym wstrzyknął mu paraliżującą toksynę, która powodowała, że ofiara zmuszona była robić to, co kazał jej oprawca(Boba użył wcześniej tej toksyny, by pojmać Solo). Lando kazał mu puścić Hana i odlecieć. Kiedy toksyna przestała działać, Fett przysiągł zemstę Solo i Calrissianowi, jako że niewielu osobom udało się wystrychnąć go na dudka i przeżyć. Wiele razy próbował potem schwytać Hana, jednakże za każdym razem nie udawało mu się to. Kiedy zaś Solo został faworytem Jabby ten płacił mu by NIE zabijał Solo. Boba przyjął pieniądze Jabby, jednakże miał zamiar zabić go, a pieniądze oddać Huttowi. W 4 BBY, Fett otrzymał od Huttów zlecenie schwytanie przywódczyni Rebeliantów, TharenBrii Tharen, byłej sympatii Hana Solo. Po roku poszukiwań odnalazł ją na planecie Teth, położonej w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, gdzie miała spotkać się z przywódcami tamtejszego ruchu oporu - komandor Winfridą Dagore i porucznikiem Palobem Godalhi. Jako że cel misji był jasny - sprowadzić Brię żywą, Fett nie mógł jej pojmać w bazie i nie wypełnił zlecenia. Jakiś czas później Vader wynajął go do schwytania Abala Kardy, imperialnego porucznika, a szczególnie zabrania mu pudełka z cenną zawartością. Kiedy Fett, łamiąc zakaz Mrocznego Lorda, dowiedział się, co zawiera, postanowił zatrzymać je dla siebie. Wytropił Kardę do Maryx Minor, gdzie ukrywał się on w Zakonie Pesymistów. Vader udał się za nim na planetę, gdzie Sith i łowca nagród stoczyli pojedynek o pudełko. Vader użył Mocy przeciwko Fettowi, któremu udało się wrzucić pudełko do lawy. Kiedy Mroczny Lord zobaczył, co się dzieje, uwolnił Bobę i niemal w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął cenny przedmiot z rozpalonego jeziora. Fett poczuł pokusę, żeby zabić go, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić, jeśli nie chciał, by władze Imperium ścigały go przez całe życie. Pojedynek zakończył się remisem, a łowca nagród wypełnił zadanie, zabijając Kardę, jakkolwiek nie udało mu się odzyskać pudełka. Pojedynek: Boba Fett kontra Darth Vader. Pojedynek: Boba Fett kontra Darth Vader. W 1 BBY Fett przebywał na planecie Dargulli, gdzie okazało się, że inni łowcy nagród osaczyli Vadera i chcieli go zabić. Boba pomógł mu pozbyć się ich. Podczas bitwy o Thyferrę, Fett po raz kolejny został zwerbowany przez Vadera. Tym razem miał wyeliminować obronę piratów broniących planety Ilum. Udało mu się wytropić Brię Tharen aż do bazy Rebeliantów na Ilezji. Na statku wycieczkowym "Królowa Imperium", Boba zabił jej strażników i podał jej narkotyk. Schwytał też Landa, który przyszedł do jej kwatery. Wiedząc, że niedługo zginie, Bria poprosiła Fetta, aby zawiadomił jej ojca o jej losie. Ten zgodził się. Zanim jednak zdążył zabrać swoich więźniów na pokład "Slave'a I", okręt na którym przebywali, został zaatakowany przez piratów pod dowództwem byłej sympatii Calrissiana, Drei Renthal. Widząc, że nie ma szans w bezpośredniej walce, Fett uwolnił Landa pod warunkiem, że ujdzie wolno. Lando jednak nie zgodził się na zostawienie Brii, w związku z czym Drea zapłaciła mu 100.000 kredytów. Łowca przyjął je i opuścił "Królową Imperium" sam. Po jakimś czasie zaczął znów pracować dla Jabby. Tym razem otrzymał zadanie eskortowania drużyny składającej się z Hana, Chewbaccy, Landa i Greeda, którzy mieli odnaleźć dla Hutta statuetkę, zwaną Yavińską Vassiliką. Ich przeciwnikami byli Bossk, Dengar, IG-88B, Zuckuss i Malta. Boba został wynajęty po to, aby nikt nie odebrał drużynie statuetki, która miała trafić do Jabby i uratować ludzi Hutta przed mieszkańcami planety, którzy czcili figurkę. Okazało się, że asystent Malty, Jozzel Moffet pracuje dla Rebeliantów i Brii. Sympatycy Rebelii przebywający na planecie wyjaśnili Fettowi, że dali Moffetowi pieniądze. Okazało się, że ukradł je Farquil, asystent Hutta Embry. Boba zabił Farquila i oddał pieniądze Jabbie. Na planecie Toprawa Fett spotkał młodego agenta Rebelii, Haveta Storma, który powiedział mu, że Bria zginęła podczas bitwy o planetę. Na Tatooine Fett ponownie spotkał Solo, ale tym razem nie zamierzał go schwytać, jedynie przekazał wiadomość od Brii, zgodnie z danym jej słowem. Później łowca znów przystał do Jabby. Wczesna wojna domowa (0 BBY - 4 ABY) Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci przez Rebeliantów, Fett udał się na planetę Solem, gdzie imperialny gubernator, Malvander Bren, nakazał mu schwytanie swego brata, Yolana, który zawiadywał komórką Rebelii. Fett groźbami i torturami wymógł na schwytanych Rebeliantach odpowiedzi, gdzie szukać brata gubernatora. Znalazł również kawałek papieru, który zaprowadził go do szewca imieniem Rabutz, rezydującego w mieście G'ai Solem. Pomimo tego, że Rabutz i kilku innych Rebeliantów uciekło, Boba wytropił w końcu Brena. Oddał się on dobrowolnie w ręce łowcy i powrócił z nim do pałacu brata. Ten zaoferował łowcy 10.000 kredytów z 50.000 które miał zapłacić, a które zamierzał zachować, jako że Imperium nie zgadzało się więcej finansować jego operacji militarnych. Łowca odmówił. Wówczas gubernator kazał swoim podwładnym zabić go. Boba rozbroił ich i zerwał z szyi Malvandera naszyjnik wart więcej niż owe 50.000 kredytów. Wkrótce do pałacu przybyli Rebelianci, z którymi łowca miał się rozprawić na rozkaz Brena, by pokryć koszt naszyjnika. Fett jednak opuścił pałac i planetę. Około 0 ABY przedstawiciele Imperium zatrudnili Fetta do wytropienia Rebeliantów, którzy uciekli z Yavina IV. Zarówno Imperium jak i Rebelianci poszukiwali tajemniczego talizmanu. Okazało się, że ma go na pokładzie Sokoła Millenium Han Solo. Wracając do bazy Rebelii, Han zaraził się wirusem, który powodował sen, a który to wirus zawierał ów talizman. Statek rozbił się na planecie Panna. Luke zjawił się tam w tym samym czasie co Boba. Jeden z mieszkających na Pannie potworów zaatakował Y-Winga Skywalkera. Łowca pomógł mu powstrzymać stwora i chcąc wydobyć z młodzieńca informację o Rebelii, udał przyjaźń i zaprowadził go do miejsca gdzie znajdował się statek Solo. Obiecując znaleźć antidotum na wirusa, Fett udał się z Chewbaccą do najbliższego kosmoportu, gdzie przekazał sekretną holotransmisję do Dartha Vadera. Została ona jednak przechwycona przez R2-D2. Po powrocie na Sokoła, C-3PO ostrzegł Luke'a przed Bobą. Wiedząc, że jeśli zabije Skywalkera, Hana i Chewiego, ani on, ani Vader nie wydobędą informacji których poszukiwali. Zostawił ich więc w spokoju i wyruszył w swoją stronę. Przyjaciele zrozumieli, że spotkanie z łowcą nie było przypadkowe i zostało uknute przez Imperium. Boba miał podłożyć talizman na Sokoła i sprawić, że wirus wydostał się na zewnątrz. Dzięki temu mógł zaprzyjaźnić się z Lukiem i dowiedzieć się o ukrytej bazie Rebelii. Jednak jego plan spalił na panewce. W Gildii Łowców Nagród Boba Fett. Boba Fett. Boba Fett był często zatrudniany przez Imperium jako łowca nagród. Postanowił nie wstępować do Gildii Łowców Nagród. Nie podobały mu się zasady, które trzymały członków Gildii razem. Zgodził się zinfiltrowac Gildię i zniszczyć ją. Zaproponował dwóm innym łowcom - Bosskowi i Zuckussowi przyłączenie się do siebie. Kiedy dostarczyli nagrodę do Kud'ar Mub'ata, pająkopodobnego assemblera, Boba został przez niego zatrudniony, nie wiedząc wszakże, kto w rzeczywistości zlecił mu to zadanie. Przybył do siedziby Gildii. Jej przywódca, Cradossk, ojciec Bosska, z radością przyjął wiadomość o tym, że sławny Boba Fett zamierza zostać członkiem, jednakże młodsi łowcy nie byli zadowoleni z tej decyzji. Kolejne zadanie przyjął już jako należący do Gildii. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, cyborgiem D'harhanem i grupą innych łowców, miał schwytać niejakiego Oph Nar Dinnida, należącego do rasy Lyunesi, za którego głowę wyznaczona była olbrzymia nagroda. Schronił się on u Pancernego Hutta o imieniu Gheeta, który żywił głęboką nienawiść do Fetta, jako że ten doprowadził go do upadku i utraty honoru wśród przedstawicieli swego gatunku. Użył Oph Nar Dinnida jako przynęty na łowcę i podczas spotkania z Huttami doszło do walki, w której przeciwnikami członków Gildii byli wynajęci przez Gheetę najemnicy. Podczas strzelaniny Oph zginął, podobnie jak D'harhan i Gheeta. Ponieważ Bossk nienawidził swego ojca, Zuckuss umówił się z nim, iż powie Cradosskowi, że jego syn zginął. Wiadomość bardzo ucieszyła przywódcę Gildii. Wkrótce młody Trandoshanin pojawił się i zabił ojca. Dzięki temu nastąpiła sytuacja, która była Fettowi na rękę i do której doprowadzenia został wynajęty - Gildia podzieliła się na dwie części: młodszych i starszych. Mimo niechęci do Bosska, Boba sprzymierzył się z nim, by schwytać Trhin Voss'on'ta - szturmowca-renegata, który zabił swoich współtowarzyszy i zdobył tajne kody umożliwiające mu porwanie Niszczyciela Gwiezdnego. Plan był taki, iż Bossk miał powiedzieć szturmowcowi iż zabił Zuckussa i Fetta i chce przyłączyć się do niego. Jednak Voss'on't zorientował się w sytuacji i na jednej z odległych planet górniczych niemal udało mu się zabić łowców, kiedy uruchomił urządzenie wywołujące trzęsienie ziemi. Bossk próbował zabić Fetta za spowodowanie rozłamu w Gildii, ale dzięki temu, że Zuckuss pomógł Bobie, nie udało mu się to. Jednakże Fett, który cały czas wykonywał zadanie dla Mub'ata, niemal pozbawił życia obu swoich "sprzymierzeńców". Zabrał Trhina do swojego pracodawcy, cały czas ścigany przez Imperium. Ignorował ich do czasu aż "Slave I" został zaatakowany przy wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni. Mając do wyboru ucieczkę albo walkę z napastnikami, Boba wpadł na pomysł: postawił swój statek między siecią Mub'ata a okrętem Imperium. Kiedy ten ostatni skierował się w jego stronę, pojazd Boby dostał się dokładnie w środek miejsca zamieszkania assemblera. Ciężko ranny, Mub'at odmówił łowcy zapłaty za zniszczenie Gildii. Okazało się, że to nie on zlecił mu to zadanie, a książę Xizor, którego bardzo ucieszyło pozbycie się konkurencji. Gdy przywódca Czarnego Słońca zjawił się, Fett schwytał go, jednakże ten podjął wcześniej negocjacje z Bilansem - zawiązkiem księgowym swojego "rodzica", Mub'ata. Fett otrzymał nagrodę tylko za Voss'on'ta. Kiedy ludzie Xizora zabili starego assemblera, Bilans odleciał statkiem odkupionym od księcia. Przyznał się też, że ukradł część wynagrodzenia Fetta za schwytanie szturmowca. Łowca postanowił, że kiedyś wyrówna z nim rachunki. Praca dla Imperium Niedługo po rozbiciu Gildii, Fett wyśledził i zabił niesławnego doktora Evazana w jego siedzibie na planecie Necropolis. Miesiąc później wynajął go Aron Harcourt, Imperialny oficer, który poprosił go o odzyskanie nagrania holograficznego jego żony, Janelle, z wraku statku Anya Karu. Rozsierdzony tym, że pracodawca zapłacił tylko połowę ustalonej kwoty, Boba zabił go. Jakiś czas po bitwie o Kalist VI, Fett został zatrudniony przez porucznika Manecha do zabicia członków rodziny królewskiej z planety Troska, co doprowadziło do wybuchu bitwy o Troskę. Jako że król Natas Kyber zaoferował mu dużą łapówkę, łowca zostawił go w spokoju. W 1 ABY zaakceptował zlecenie od Dartha Vadera na schwytanie Zaka i Tash Arandów oraz Mamona Hoole'a. Znalazł ich na Dagobah, gdzie został zaatakowany przez olbrzymiego smokowęża i kanibali, którzy nazywali się "Dziećmi" i mieszkali tam od rozbicia się ich statku w 40 BBY. Pozbawiony swojego ekwipunku i zamknięty w klatce, przekonał Zaka, by ten go uwolnił. Kiedy to się stało, zabił pilnujące ich "Dzieci" i zaczął pościg za Arrandami. Przy okazji spotkał Yodę, który wrzucił go do tej samej jaskini, w której kilka lat później Luke Skywalker walczył z wizją swego ojca. W międzyczasie rodzeństwo opuściło planetę. Zanim Boba wyruszył za nimi z pościg, skontaktował się z nim Vader. Nakazał mu porzucić Arandów i przybyć na jego statek, gdzie zgromadzili się inni łowcy. Każdy z nich miał za zadanie wytropić i schwytać Hana Solo. Wkrótce jednak jego schwytanie nabrało mniejszego znaczenia. Większym problemem dla Mrocznego Lorda stał się jeden z jego szpiegów o kryptonimie Kret, który próbował zbiec do Rebeliantów. Fettowi nie udało się wykonać zadania: został powstrzymany przez Luke'a, Hana i Leię na planecie Ota. Niedługo potem łowcę wynajął oficer Imperialnej Marynarki, Rom Mohc. Pragnął on aby Fett zabił Kyle'a Katarna, którego śledztwo w sprawie tajnego projektu "Mroczny Szturmowiec" naraziłoby całą operację na szwank, jednak przyszły Jedi uciekł i Fett znów poniósł porażkę. Pochwycenie Hana Solo Konfrontacja z Vaderem. Konfrontacja z Vaderem. Boba Fett wraz z Lordem Vaderem omawiali możliwości schwytania Luka Skywalkera, poprzez pochwycenie Hana Solo. Ze wszystkich łowców, których Vader zebrał by schwytali Sokoła (także tych, którym Fett zlecał złapanie Hana), Boba był jedynym łowcą, który wiedział kiedy Sokół Milenium będzie próbował uciekać - gdy Gwiezdny Niszczyciel wyrzuci odpadki. Fett wykorzystując podobną sztuczkę ruszył Sokołem do Miasta w Chmurach, gdzie poinformował Vadera o celach podróży Solo. W odpowiedzi Sith wysłał oddział szturmowców, by przeniknęli do miasta. Kiedy Vader przybył na Bespin, przeforsował na Lando Calrissianie umowę, która nie zostawiała wyboru Lando. Musiał zdradzić Hana i jego przyjaciół, sprzedając ich Fettowi. Po złapaniu Solo, Vader użył go do przetestowania zamrażania karbonitem. Zakończyło się to powodzeniem, Vader miał nadzieję, że tak samo uda mu się z Luke`im i przetransportuje go do Imperatora. Vader oddał Fettowi Solo, a ten przetransportował go do Jabby. Wielu łowców próbowało odbić Solo Bobie, między innymi IG-88, który zmusił Bobę do zatrzymania się na księżycu Gall, by Fett mógł dokonać tam napraw swojego statku. Fett wyruszył na Tatooine. Został jednak przechwycony przez IG-88 C oraz IG-88 D, którzy próbowali ukraść blok karbonitu i zemścić się na Bobie za swojego "brata". Fett szybko pozbył się C i zwiódł D, dzięki czemu mógł zniszczyć jego statek. Droidy nie mogły sobie poradzić ze zrozumieniem "nielogicznych" akcji Fetta. Statek D rozbił się, ale droidowi udało się przetrwać. Fett mógł ruszyć dalej, na Tatooine. Potyczka na Tatooine Po wylądowaniu na planecie, Boba został zaatakowany przez oddział szturmowców, którzy chcieli go zaaresztować, ale zabił ich wszystkich. Przybywając do pałacu Jabby Bib Fortuna skierował go do głównego wejścia, chronionego przez smoka krayta, mając nadzieję, że smok zabije Fetta. Boba pokonał jednak krayta i pod groźbą użycia broni kazał Fortunie wejść i zaprezentować Solo Huttowi. Jabba był tak zadowolony, że zapłacił 250.000 kredytów zamiast obiecanych 100.000 . To był dodatek do nagrody jaką za Solo zapłaciło Fettowi Imperium. Jabba poprosił Bobę żeby został w pałacu, sugerując że będzie to warte czasu Boby, gdyż przyjaciele Hana przyjdą go szukać swojego przyjaciela. Niedługo po tym, Jabba urządził rozrywki w formie gier, do których Fett przystąpił. Został okrzyknięty panującym championem Jabby, którą to pozycją cieszył się przez jakiś czas. Każda runda, do której wchodził Fett była wielkim wydarzeniem, w czasie którego robiono zakłady, a najemnicy Jabby zastraszali widzów, by stawiali na Fetta, aby i tak bogaty Hutt mógł zgarnąć więcej pieniędzy Kiedy Księżniczka Leia, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian i Luke Skywalker przenikali do pałacu by ocalić Hana, byli poprzebierani. Jabba znalazł inny sposób by ich zdemaskować. Kiedy Leia odmroziła Solo, ściągnęła swój hełm, nie wiedząc, że za kurtyną jest Jabba. Hutt zrobił z niej niewolnicę i wysłał do Boby by się z nią „zabawił”. Mandalorianin miał „swój kodeks moralny”, ale nie odesłał Leii z powrotem, ponieważ mogło to obrazić przestępczego lorda. Fett z Organą kłócili się o to co Rebelia robi źle przy akcjach przeciw Imperium. Fett szybko uciął rozmowę, nienaturalnie rozgniewany i zasnął. Fett pozostał czujny, ale postanowił się rozerwać i obserwował z Jabbą jak Luke walczy z rancorem. Kiedy Skywalker zabił bestię rozłoszczony Hutt skazał go wraz z Hanem i Chewbaccą na śmierć. Mieli zostać w rzuceni do jamy Carkoona gdzie żył Sarlacc. Fett był świadomy nagrody za Skywalkera. Niestety, Jabba nie zgodził się oddać Luke`a Bobie. Fett był zdenerwowany tym, ale nie mógł wymyślić żadnego planu aby zdobyć nagrodę. Wiedział również że Luke będzie próbował sam się uratować, więc próbował go powstrzymać. Kiedy strzelił do Luke'a, owładnięty obsesją schwytania młodego Jedi, nie zauważył Solo. Han ciągle na wpół ślepy przez przypadek uaktywnił napęd jego plecaka odrzutowego. Fett wyleciał w powietrze, odbił się od barki Jabby i spadł do jamy Carkoona. Ocalenie Nawet Sarlacc nie mógł powstrzymać Fetta. W czasie rozmowy z drugim z przebywających w paszczy stwora, należącym do rasy Choi osobnikiem o imieniu Susejo, Boba odkrył, że między więźniem a Sarlaccem wytworzyła się psychologiczna więź, która pozwalała mu sterować organizmem Sarlacca. Fett zwabił go więc w pobliże swojego plecaka odrzutowego, odpalił urządzenie i zdołał uciec. Jednak eksplozja, w połączeniu z wydzielanymi przez bestię kwasowymi sokami trawiennymi, niemal zabiła łowcę. Nieprzytomnego znalazł go Dengar, który szukał wartościowych przedmiotów pozostałych w wyniku wybuchu barki Jabby. Przetransportował kolegę po fachu do swojej siedziby, gdzie pielęgnował go aż Boba odzyskał zdrowie. Wkrótce zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Fett był drużbą na ślubie Dengara i Manaroo. Z wdzięczności za uratowanie życia, drugi łowca towarzyszył Bobie w misji, w którą uwikłani byli książę Xizor, Czarne Słońce i Gildia Łowców Nagród. Fett odkrył, że przywódca Czarnego Słońca stoi za zabiciem Owena i Beru Larsów, czyli wuja i ciotki Luke'a. Ślady prowadziły do kobiety imieniem Neelah, tancerki z pałacu Jabby i partnerki Dengara, która pomagała mu leczyć Bobę. Po długich poszukiwaniach śladów przyjaciele odkryli, że mózgiem spisku był Kuat, bogaty przemysłowiec z planety od której wziął swoje imię, a także właściciel najsłynniejszej stoczni, Kuat Drive Yards. Ponieważ "Slave I" był zbyt rozpoznawalny, Fett zostawił go dryfującego w kosmosie i ukradł "Hound's Tooth", statek Bosska i wyruszył do stoczni. Kuat zaminował ją i oczekiwał na śmierć w jednym z większych statków. Po przesłuchaniu Boba Fett zostawił przedsiębiorcę w spokoju i pozwolił mu dokonać żywota w eksplozji. W tym samym czasie Rebelia pokonała Imperium nad Endorem. Poszukując swojego pojazdu łowca dowiedział się, że wpadł on w ręce Rebeliantów i znajduje się na planecie Grakouine. Dzięki pomocy swojego dawnego pracodawcy Fett odzyskał ukochany pojazd. Późniejsze lata wojny domowej (4 ABY - 19 ABY) Boba Fett. Boba Fett. "Jesteś nikim! Nie Dalą, nie Shysą! Nikim! Nie zasługujesz, by nosić tę zbroję! Nie zasługujesz na moją reputację."1 - Boba Fett do Jodo Kasta Po wydostaniu się z paszczy Sarlacca, Boba kontynuował karierę łowcy. Ponieważ wszyscy w Galaktyce myśleli, że nie żyje, postanowił nie wyprowadzać nikogo z błędu. 8t88, droid, który trudnił się zdobywaniem i sprzedawaniem informacji, mieszkający na Nar Shaddaa, napotkał łowcę w kantynie "Rimmer's Rest" w 4 ABY i próbował zwerbować go, by ruszył w pościg za Kylem Katarnem, jednakże Fett odmówił, argumentując, że niedobrze jest brać zadania mogące zaszkodzić zwycięskiej Rebelii. Fett nie chciał się zbyt wcześnie ujawniać, więc kupił statek "Slave II" i brał zlecenia wyłącznie od dyskretnych klientów. Problem pojawił się, kiedy Jodo Kast, niezależny łowca nagród, zdobył mandaloriańską zbroję i począł udawać Fetta tak, że wielu uwierzyło, że Boba "zmartwychwstał". Używając hologramu ofiary, którą Kast miał wytropić, łowca pozbawił go życia, przeciążając plecak odrzutowy uzurpatora. Po czterech latach Solo dowiedział się, że jego wróg nadal żyje. Za panowania odrodzonego Palpatine'a, Boba z Dengarem pojawili się na Nar Shaddaa, gdzie zaskoczyli Hana. Ten jednak zdołał uciec. Wrogowie spotkali się kilka miesięcy później w tym samym miejscu. Jednak Fettowi po raz kolejny nie udało się schwytać swego przeciwnika. Chewbacca zdjął mu hełm i odpalił jego plecak odrzutowy, co spowodowało, że Fett niekontrolowanie poleciał w górę i uderzył głową w sufit, po czym stracił przytomność. Wookiee zatrzymał jego hełm jako trofeum. Boba podczas wojny domowej. Boba podczas wojny domowej. W 10 ABY, Fett został zatrudniony przez Slique'a Jasnookiego, by zabić Mira Torka i Leonisa Murthe, dowódców okrętu "Azgogh", zwanego Statkiem Śmierci. Mieściło się na nim więzienie dla obcych ras, wybudowane na rozkaz samego Imperatora. Niestety, całą sumą pieniędzy, jaką mógł zaoferować Fettowi, było 100 kredytów. Łowca poczuł się obrażony, ale Jasnooki zaapelował do jego poczucia honoru i sprawiedliwości, co spowodowało, że Boba przyjął zlecenie. Po powrocie pokazał dowód wykonania zadania - odcięte głowy dowódców "Azgogha" i otrzymał wypłatę. Po jakimś czasie został zatrudniony przez Hutta Gorgę, by wytropić pirata zwanego Bar-Koodą. Nagroda była wysoka - 100.000 kredytów, ale Boba zażądał jej podwojenia, na co Gorga przystał. W czasie tej misji Fettowi pomagał Wim Magwit, iluzjonista, który przez jakiś czas zabawiał sztuczkami członków załogi "Krwawej Gwiazdy", statku Bar-Koody. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Fetta, magik udał swoją śmierć, by nie zwracać na siebie jego uwagi. Jednakże łowca nie dał się nabrać. Wim zgodził się mu pomóc, ale pod warunkiem, że nagroda za jego głowę zostanie zdjęta, na co Boba przystał. Przy pomocy "tajemniczego urządzenia" Magwita (był to transmiter, który po włożeniu do niego jakiegoś przedmiotu a nawet istoty żywej miało się wrażenie, że obiekt "znikał". W rzeczywistości zostawał on przerzucany za kulisy i dzięki drugiemu transmiterowi wychodził spokojnie z urządzenia) Bobie udało się wywabić Bar-Koodę na zewnątrz. Dzięki pomocy magika i drugiego pirata, Toxusa Li, schwytał Koodę, wypaliwszy z miotacza płomienia prosto w jego twarz. Następnie uciekli z "Krwawej Gwiazdy" i oddali łup Gordze, który jakiś czas później nakarmił ciałem pirata swoich gości. Wykonywał też dla niego inne zadania. Uratował między innymi jego żonę, Anachro, z rąk porywaczy. Następnym zadaniem było pozbycie się teścia Gorgi, Orka. Przekupił on łowcę, by go nie zabijał, ale chronił. Ry-Kooda, starszy brat Bar-Koody, pragnął zemsty za śmierć członka rodziny. On, Fett i porywacze spotkali się na planecie Skeebo. Boba uwolnił żonę Gorgi z więzienia mieszczącego się w opuszczonej kopalni, jednakże musiał walczyć z Ry-Koodą, który na niego czekał. Łowca strzelił w sufit, który zapadł się, grzebiąc pirata. Ten jednak przeżył. Walczyli po raz drugi, tym razem jednak złoczyńca nie uniknął przeznaczenia. Boz, przyjaciel starszego Koody przysiągł Fettowi zemstę. Fett otrzymał pieniądze od zięcia starego Hutta, mimo iż nie zabił go osobiście, a dokonali tego Ry-Kooda i Boz, podrzucając mu do posiłku jadowitego pająka. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach Anachro urodziła dziecko. W 14 ABY na Ord Mantell doszło do spotkania Fetta i rycerza Jedi Jadena Korra, który miał zniszczyć przechowywane tam skrzynie z bronią. Przypuszcza się, że Fett został wynajęty by również przejąć owe materiały i wywieźć je z planety. Walka z Jadenem zakończyła się remisem. Boba musiał odlecieć z planety, a skrzynie zostały zniszczone. W 19 ABY Fett schwytał Devaronianina o imieniu Kardue'sai'Malloc, zwanego Rzeźnikiem z Montellian Serat. Jakiś czas później spotkał Hana Solo na Jubilarze, gdzie ujrzał przemytnika po raz pierwszy. Rozstali się w pokoju, stwierdziwszy, że są już za starzy, by się pojedynkować. Łowca powrócił na Kamino, gdzie jego noga, toczona przez raka, została wymieniona. Taun We, kaminoańska klonerka, poprosiła go, by schwytał ostatniego żyjącego Mandalorianina, odpowiedzialnego za atak na Tipoca City podczas Wojen Klonów - Fenna Shysę. Mandalore (23 ABY - ? ) Na planecie Shogun doszło do spotkania Fenna Shysy i Boby. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, o czym rozmawiali, ale Shysa poniósł tam śmierć - nie z ręki Fetta, ale ratując łowcę przed nieznanym zagrożeniem. Boba miał zając miejsce Shysy jako nowy Mandalore, tym samym kończąc 45-letnią karierę jako łowca nagród. Jednak jego córka, Ailyn Vel, przebrana w zbroję poprzedniego przywódcy, Alphy-Fi2 poczęła, podszywając się pod ojca, wykonywać zlecenia w jego imieniu, podobnie jak wcześniej Jodo Kast. To spowodowało, że musiał powrócić do zawodu i wytropić tego, kto używał jego imienia we własnych celach. Około roku 24 ABY, Fett pilotował statek "Slave IV", później jednak odzyskał swój poprzedni statek "Slave I". Wojna z Yuuzhanami (25 ABY - 29 ABY) W rok po rozpoczęciu inwazji, z Fettem skontaktował się Nom Anor. Spotkali się na Keldabe, gdzie Anor, używając pseudonimu Udelen, przekazał mu namiary na miejsce, gdzie Boba i jego ludzie mieli oczekiwać kontaktu. Po przybyciu na miejsce, łowca nagród spotkał się z Yuuzhaninem na pokładzie jego statku, "Miid Roik". Nakazał Goranowi Beviinowi, jednemu ze swoich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, dyskretne zebranie wszelkich próbek yuuzhańskich wytworów, aby mógł je potem przeanalizować. Podczas wycieczki po światostatku, Anor opisał wizję Galaktyki pod rządami Yuuzhan, roli Mandalorian w jej tworzeniu i ich planów. Fett i Beviin mogli się też przekonać na własne oczy co najeźdźcy robią ze schwytanymi ludźmi. Krótko potem Nom przekazał Bobie plany następnej misji Mandalorian - mieli zabezpieczyć strefę lądowania na Birgis. W zamian za to Yuuzhanie obiecali zostawić Sektor Mandaloriański w spokoju przez cały czas trwania działań wojennych. Po spotkaniu, oddziały Fetta przybyły na planetę Helska 4, gdzie przejęli tamtejszy port kosmiczny. Boba, Goran i kilku innych wojowników przeprowadziło atak. Fett miał nadzieję, że Republika nie dowie się o niczym, gdyż inaczej Mandalorianie nie mogliby dłużej udawać, że służą Yuuzhanom. Po zdobyciu kosmoportu i kolejnym kontakcie z Yuuzhanami, otrzymali polecenia wzięcia udziału w bitwie o Nową Holgę, podczas której Fett uratował rycerza Jedi o imieniu Kubariet. Podczas bitwy, pomagając w ratowaniu Kubarieta, zginęła Mandalorianka o imieniu Briika Jeban. Fett wykorzystał później ten fakt, aby przypomnieć go rycerzowi, kiedy chciał, by Kubariet zrobił coś dla niego i przekonał wywiad Nowej Republiki o tym, że Mandalorianie nie współpracują z najeźdźcą. Jedi zapytał poprosił również o kilku komandosów, którzy mogli by być nowymi Culvay Dar i trenowac milicję mającą walczyc z Vongami. Boba zgodził się. Na Raxusie Prime rozpoczął brutalny trening swoich ludzi. W ostatnim roku wojny siły yuuzhańskie zaatakowały Mandalore. Fett poprowadził swoich ludzi do walki z nimi na obszarze Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Na pokładzie "Slave I", wspomagany przez Mandalorian w kanonierkach klasy Gladiator, Fett pomógł Hanowi Solo w walce z przeważającymi siłami wroga na stacji Caluula. Wkrótce inne planety, np. Ord Mantell czy Gyndine również zostały wyzwolone przez łowcę nagród i jego wojowników. Wojna między Sojuszem Galaktycznym a Konfederacją (40 ABY) Boba podczas drugiej insurekcji koreliańskiej. Boba podczas drugiej insurekcji koreliańskiej. Dziesięć standardowych lat po wojnie z Yuuzhanami Boba przyjął zlecenie od Koalicji Kupców na schwytanie atzerriańskiego handlarza błyszczostymem, H`buka. Łowca siedział na ogonie statku handlarza, który cały czas starał sie negocjować z Fettem, oferując mu wpierw "miliony" oraz swoje udziały w Kuat Drive Yards, a po tym jak łowca nie odpowiedział na te propozycje, stwierdził ze ma urodziwa córkę, co rozgniewało Fetta. Boba zniszczył napęd statku swojej ofiary, przyciągnął go promieniem ściągającym i przytwierdził do "Slave'a", nad wyrzutnią torped. Z takim dodatkowym pakunkiem wylądował na planecie, gdzie oddal H`buka w ręce swoich zleceniodawców, a w zamian otrzymał drugą polowe honorarium, 250 tysięcy kredytów. Po odlocie z planety udał się na Kamino, aby spotkać się ze swoim lekarzem. Zobaczył się z nim w Tipoca City, które było obecnie jedynie cieniem swej dawnej świetności. Lekarz postawił diagnozę, która mówiła że Fett jest umierający i pozostał mu rok-dwa życia, jeśli skończy z dotychczasowym trybem życia, mniej jeśli będzie dalej żył jak dotąd. Boba jednak nie załamał się tą informacją i stwierdził ze znajdzie sposób aby odwlec swa śmierć. Odprawił lekarza, który powiedział jeszcze, ze może mógłby coś poradzić, gdyby miał dostęp do wyników badań Kaminoan, i spytał będącego przy badaniu kaminoańskiego naukowca, Koa Ne gdzie są te badania i co się stało z Taun We. Kaminoanin powiedział mu ze odleciała ona przed 3 tygodniami, co nie było dla Fetta nowa informacją i że zabrała ze sobą swoje wyniki badań. Naukowiec próbował wynająć łowcę, aby odnalazł Taun We, nie mogli jednak dojść do wspólnie akceptowanej sumy i Boba nie przyjął zlecenia, co nie znaczyło ze nie ma zamiaru jej poszukiwać. Boba wyszedł i poszedł do swojego statku, gdzie siedząc w kabinie pilota i obserwując bezkresny ocean wspominał swoją młodość spędzaną na Kamino, oraz swojego ojca. Następnie odleciał z planety, kierując się na Taris. Boba wylądował swoim statkiem w Górnym Mieście i udał się do luksusowego hotelu Horyzont, gdzie czekał na niego Goran Bevinn, z którym odbył krótką rozmowę, podczas której uzyskał od niego kilka informacji, na przykład o tym, że Thrackan Sal-Solo szuka łowców aby zabili rodzinę Solo i że jednym z nich jest jego córka, Ailyn Vel. Boba jednak udał przed kolegą, że nie interesuje go ta informacja i spytał co wie o Ko Sai, na co ten odrzekł, ze według plotek przeszła na stronę Separatystów, później nie wiadomo właściwie nic, a następnie okazało się, że ktoś odesłał ją na Kamino, kawałek po kawałku. Następnie Goran wdał się z Fettem w dyskusje na temat jego córki, oraz jej dziedzictwa jako Mandalorianki, stwierdzając ze to ze posiada zbroję, nie czyni z niej jeszcze wojowniczki Mando. Następnie zasugerował, ze Boba powinien mniej zajmować się interesami, a bardziej swoją funkcją Mandalora. Następnie spytał czy Fett chce wiedzieć coś jeszcze, a po przeczącej odpowiedzi wyszedł z sali. Boba również opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował się do lądowiska gdzie pozostawił swój statek Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do kantoru i sprawdził notowaniu spółek zajmujących się biotechniką, w których w ostatnim miesiącu większość akcji zmieniła swego właściciela. Znalazł dwie takie spółki i postanowił ze niedługo je sprawdzi. Kupił także pięćdziesiąt tysięcy akcji spółki SteriPac, za kwotę stu tysięcy kredytów. Po wyjściu z kantoru skierował się do zakupionego rok wcześniej apartamentu. Czujniki w jego hełmie poinformowały go, ze jest śledzony, po chwili zatrzymał się i stanął twarzą w twarz z dziewczyną która go śledziła. Ta szybko pokazała mu klejnot, zwany ognistym sercem, taki jak Fett podarował swojej żonie jako prezent ślubny. Powiedziała też, że ma ten klejnot od mężczyzny, który zabił żonę Fetta i że jego córka jest jej winna nagrodę. Dziewczyna przedstawiła się łowcy jako Mirta Gev i powiedziała ze jest łowczynią nagród. Następnie łowca wdał się z nią w krótką rozmowę na temat Ailyn Vel. Doszli do porozumienia i razem wyruszyli aby spotkać się z Ailyn. Wpierw jednak poleciał na Roonadan. Wylądował w pierwszym kosmoporcie jaki napotkał, Mirte zostawił zamkniętą na swoim statku, a sam udał się do funkcjonariuszki bezpieczeństwa i mówiąc, iż szuka pracy jako ochroniarz, uzyskał informację gdzie powinien się udać. Pojechał następnie wagonikiem kolejki jednoszynowej do miasta, do centrum handlowego, udał się do sklepu z ubraniami, gdzie kupił nowy cywilny strój, oraz duży worek, do którego włożył rozłożone na części plecak oraz wyrzutnie rakiet. Następnie zdjął hełm i pierwszy raz jako dorosły mężczyzna, wyszedł bez niego na światło słoneczne. Wiedział ze jeśli chce się dowiedzieć gdzie mieszkają pracownicy AruMed, nie może wyglądać podejrzanie, jak łowca. Następnie lecąc jako pasażer w powietrznej taksówce pojechał do dzielnicy nadrzecznej, po drodze zdobywając od pilota informacje gdzie zazwyczaj mieszkają pracownicy interesującego go zakładu. Po dojechaniu na miejsce, udał się do jednej z kawiarenek i tam przy barze podczas rozmowy z barmanem dowiedział się, że idzie złym tropem i że powinien zająć się spółką Arkanian Micro. Barman twierdził ze w tej spółce pracuje jakaś Kaminoanka. Po tej rozmowie Fett udał się z powrotem na swój statek, po drodze jednakże korzystając ze swojego notesu nabył 6 nieruchomości. Po powrocie na statek oznajmił swojej współpasażerce, że udają się do sektora Parmela. Po tym jak zdjął hełm, dziewczyna spytała go czy jest klonem i stwierdziła ze już widziała klona, twierdzącego ze ma na nazwisko Skirata. Łowcę zainteresowała ta informacja, gdyż mogło to znaczyć ze ktoś wykorzystał badania Ko Sai i zablokował proces szybszego starzenia, jakie miały wszystkie klony wyhodowane dlaWAR. Po wylądowaniu na planecie Vohai, Boba udał się w pobliże zabudowań spółki i obserwował wchodzących pracowników, a także, korzystając z systemu łączności spółki, do którego się włamał, ustalał rozkład pomieszczeń, oraz ich przeznaczenie. Po zakończeniu obserwacji, oraz znalezieniu słabego punktu w systemie zabezpieczającym Boba dostał się na teren spółki, przelatując nad ogrodzeniem, a następnie czołgał się po dachach i przy pomocy skanera szukał zarysu istotę będącą Kaminoanką. Dopiero po 3 godzinach udało mu się zlokalizować badaczkę. Przez szyb na odpady radioaktywne dostał się do pomieszczenia gdzie się znajdowała, odbył z nią rozmowę, podczas której miedzy innymi uzyskał nowe informacje na temat Ko Sai i tego że opanowała umiejętność regulowania tempa starzenia się klonów. Mając te informacje, oraz skopiowane z jej komputera wszystkie wyniki badań łowca wyszedł ta samą drogą, którą wszedł i udał się na statek. Już na pokładzie spytał Mirtę gdzie widziała tego klona, ona zaś odparła, że na Coruscant. Fett powiedział że właśnie tam się udadzą, następnie polecił jej przygotować coś do jedzenia, a gdy ta wyszła na rufę, do spiżarni, odebrał połączenie na strzeżonym kanale, od Thrackana Sal-Solo. Boba zmienił plan i najpierw polecieli na Korelię. Podczas podróży Mirta wyznała mu, że nie umie skontaktować się z Ailyn. Następnie zwrócił się do Beviina, powiedział o propozycji Thrackana, który chciał aby Mandalorianie zajęli się obroną stacji Centerpoint i poprosił go, aby ściągnął tylu komandosów ile da radę i spotkał się z nim za 2 dni na Dralii. Następnie odbył rozmowę z dziewczyną, która wygłosiła parę uwag na temat tego, jakim jest Mandalorem i stwierdziła że nie ma pojęcia o Mandalorianach. Dwa dni później, Fett spotkał się z innymi Mandalorianami, którymi byli Beviin, Zerimar, Orade, Vevut i Talgal.Omówił z nimi propozycję Thrackana, wobec której, jak się okazało, byli sceptycznie nastawieni, ale postanowili ze wysłuchają jego warunków. Po omówieniu właściwych problemów, gdy reszta grała w Cheg Beviin ponownie rozpoczął rozmowę z Fettem na temat jego pozycji Mandalora. Statek łowcy dokonując mikrokoku przez nadprzestrzeń przedostał się przez blokadę Korelii i bez problemu wylądował na planecie. Thrackan wysłał po niego i Mirtę, którą zdecydował się tym razem zabrać ze sobą, ścigacz, a jedną z 3 osób przybyłych na powitanie Fetta był Dur Geijen. Podczas spotkania z Sal-Solo Fett przedstawił mu warunki na jakich mogli współpracować Mandalorianie, jednak propozycja ta okazała się większa niż suma jaka Thrackan mógł przeznaczyć na ten cel. Rozmowa zakończyła się, a Boba, który na własną prośbę był oprowadzany po siedzibie otrzymał od swego przewodnika, Gejjena, propozycję zlikwidowania Thrackana. Boba przyjął zadanie, i zażądał za nie milion kredytów. Następnie Fett odnalazł dość szybko Hana Solo, któremu wyjaśnił, że nie chce go zabić, ale chce użyć jako przynęty, aby odnaleźć swoją córkę. Han, w zamian za pomoc zażądał aby Boba umożliwił mu zabicie Thrackana, na co Fett przystał, ale zaznaczył ze nagrodą dzielić się nie ma zamiaru. Fett pożyczył Hanowi swoja zapasową zbroję i tak w trójkę, on Mirta i Han udali się na spotkanie z Thrackanem, który nic nie podejrzewając zgodził się ich przyjąć, a także wykonał polecenie Fetta i odprawił cały personel, tak ze zostali sami w czwórkę w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu. Jednak podczas negocjacji na temat ceny wynajmu Mandalorian, Solo nie wytrzymał napięcia, przeskoczył przez biurko i zaczął okładać swego krewniaka pięściami, w międzyczasie zdejmując hełm. Mandalorianin widząc to, przeskoczył przez biurko i przygwoździł Sal-Solo do podłogi, oraz kazał Hanowi zrobić to, po co przyszedł. Ten jednak nie mogąc się zdecydować aby pociągnąć za spust. Ubiegła go Mirta, która zastrzeliła koreliańskiego przywódcę trzema strzałami w głowę. Następnie cała trójka uciekła przez jeden z podziemnych korytarzy rezydencji. Udali się do mieszkania Hana, gdzie Fett chciał aby Han wywiązał się ze swojej części umowy i skontaktował się z Jacenem, co też uczynił przy pomocy Lei. Informacja była dla Boby bardzo bolesna, okazało się ze jego córka nie żyje, zginęła podczas przesłuchania. Chwilę po usłyszeniu tej informacji Mirta wyciągnęła blaster i strzeliła w kierunku Fetta. Blasterowa błyskawica trafiłaby go, gdyby nie Leia, która Mocą odchyliła kierunek strzału. Jak się okazało, Ailyn chciała aby Mirta dostarczyła jej Bobę, a ponadto, że Ailyn jest matką Mirty, a tym samym Fett jest jej dziadkiem. Po tych krótkich wyjaśnieniach i wysłuchaniu pretensji ze strony wnuczki Fett stanął przed nią i kazał jej aby go zastrzeliła, czego ta jednak po krótkim wahaniu nie uczyniła. Boba zażądał od Solo aby dostarczyli mu zwłoki córki, a następnie Boba udał się na swój statek, gdzie skontaktował się z Beviinem, od którego dostał informacje kto zabił jego córkę, Jacen Solo. Kazał mu trzymać się od niego z daleka i powiedział, iż sam się na nim zemści. Poprosił także aby rozejrzał się za „Mandalorianinem" w szarym pancerzu i skórzanych szarych rękawicach. Boba czekając aż Solo przywiozą mu ciało Ailyn, wdał się w rozmowę z Mirtą, a także spytał o numer jej banku, aby przelać jej pieniądze uzyskane za zabicie Thrackana, gdyż to ona wykonała zlecenie. Gdy Han i Leia przywieźli ciało, Fett poprosił ich aby zostawili ich samych i pozwolił Mircie otworzyć worek z ciałem. Boba wziął Ogniste Serce i przełamał klejnot na pół, połowę zawiązując na szyi zmarłej córki, a druga połowę dając wnuczce. Po pożegnaniu się z matką i córką, oboje postanowili ze poleca na Mandalore, ale wcześniej zatrzymają się na Geonosis, gdzie pogrzebią ciało Ailyn, tak, jak kiedyś Boba pogrzebał tam ciało ojca. Kiedy Goran Beviin wyjaśnił okoliczności śmierci Ailyn, Fett zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim staje się Jacen. Wszyscy myśleli, że został Mrocznym Jedi, jednakże Boba domyślił się, że młody Solo staje się Lordem Sithów. Postrzegał Jedi i Sithów w taki sam sposób, jako nie różniących się od siebie, z tego powodu, że Mace Windu zabił jego ojca. Wierząc, że Jedi w końcu sami się zniszczą, postanowił odnaleźć pracę Ko Sai, aby móc żyć tak długo, aż doczeka upadku Zakonu. Okazało się, że tajemniczy klon nazywa się Jaing Skirata. Odnalazł on rzeczywiście zapiski Kaminoanki, ale zniszczył je, kiedy nie były mu już potrzebne. Obiecał jednak, że wyleczy Fetta przez transplantację szpiku kostnego. Po przybyciu na Mandalore i dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Mary Jade Skywalker, Boba poprosił Medrita, jednego z kowali z Keldabe, by przesłał Hanowi Solo złotą zbroję, mały miecz i parę rękawic zrobionych z najczystszego beskaru, by mógł on "wydusic życie że swojego robaczywego potomka". Kazał podpisać je "Z wyrazami najgłębszej sympatii". Przed wyruszeniem na misję na planetę Murkhana na czele Mandalorian, Fett dowiedział się od Mirty, że Sintas, jego żona, żyje, jednak jest zamrożona w karbonicie. Dał swojej wnuczce kredyty, które umożliwiłyby jej wynajęcie łowcy gotowego do odzyskania cennego bloku. Udało im się uwolnić Sintas i rozmrozić ją. Boba wiedział, że proces przywracania pamięci będzie trudny i bolesny zarówno dla niego, jak i dla jego eksżony. W drodze powrotnej oświadczył Mircie, że to on zabił Fenna Shysę, gdyż były Mandalore poprosił go o to. Tymczasem Jaina Solo wyruszyła na Mandalore poprosić Fetta o pomoc w nauce kilku sztuczek, które mogłyby ułatwić jej rozprawę z Jacenem. Były łowca zgodził się. Beviin zasugerował, że Jedi mogłaby przydać się w wyleczeniu Sintas. Tymczasem Ghes Orade postanowił poślubić Mirtę. Sintas Vel czuła się lepiej, jednak jej pamięć nadal szwankowała. Próbowała zebrać wspomnienia z kawałka ognistego klejnotu, jaki Mirta nosiła na szyi. Boba powiedział jej, że była zamrożona przez 38 lat i przyznał, że był jej mężem. Kiffarka była szczęśliwa, że odnalazł ją i uratował. W międzyczasie Fett i Beviin trenowali Jainę. Po pewnym czasie z Fettem skontaktowała się admirał Daala, która zapewniła sobie jego pomoc podczas nadchodzącej bitwy o Fondor. Mandalorianie nie mieli brać udziału w walce, ale włączyć się do niej, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Boba postanowił, że Jaina dołączy do jego zespołu. Zabronił też komukolwiek zabijać Jacena, gdyby na niego trafili. To należało do jego siostry. Tymczasem na pokładzie statku Gilada Pellaeona "Bloodfin", stary admirał został zabity przez uczennicę Caedusa, Tahiri. Ponieważ jednak nie mogła ona wydostać się ze statku z uwagi na bunt załogi oraz przebywających na pokładzie moffów, Jacen postanowił sam po nią polecieć w statku medycznym. Fett i jego ludzie postanowili przedostać się na "Bloodfin" i pomóc zbuntowanej załodze. Na pokładzie Mirta i Jaina wyruszyły w pościg za Tahiri, która chciała przedostać się kanałami wentylacyjnymi do wyjścia, gdzie miał czekać Jacen. Tymczasem Fett i jego superkomandosi stawiali czoło szturmowcom i moffom. Jaina i Mirta dopadły Tahiri. Wywiązała się walka, w wyniku której uczennica Caedusa została zraniona w nogę wibroostrzem Mandalorianki. Dzięki chwilowej dekoncentracji spowodowanej pojawieniem się moffów i potyczce z nimi, Tahiri udało się umknąć prześladowczyniom. Carid, jeden z Mandalorian, postrzelił Jacena w nogę. Wkrótce walka była skończona. Mandalorianie wrócili na swoją planetę. W międzyczasie Ben Skywalker z pomocą kapitana Shevu zdobył nagranie, na którym Jacen przyznaje, że zamordował Marę. Chłopak przekazał holotransmisję Jainie, która pokazała ją Fettowi. Wkrótce Boba wyjawił Sintas, że Ailyn nie żyje i że wychowała Mirtę, by nienawidziła Fetta. Vel chciała rozprawić się z zabójcą córki, ale Fett powstrzymał ją. Tymczasem Jaina odkryła, że jeden z Mandalorian, Gotab, jest byłym Jedi i walczył w Wojnach Klonów, zaś Venku to syn młodej Jedi i klona. Postanowiła poprosić go, by spróbował wyleczyć Sintas. Gotab, a właściwie Bardan Jusik, zgodził się. W wyniku jego zabiegów Sintas odzyskała wzrok. Przypomniała sobie również, że Boba zabił swojego przełożonego, oficera, który ją zgwałcił i został skazany na wygnanie. Tydzień później odbyło się wesele Ghesa i Mirty, na którym zjawiła się zaproszona przez Fetta Daala. W międzyczasie Boba przekazał swojej żonie hologram, na którym uwieczniono go z nią i małą Ailyn oraz warty fortunę błękitny kamień. Udali się potem razem na wesele wnuczki. Trzy tygodnie później, Fett i Jaina odwiedzili kolonię Verpinów na asteroidzie Nickel One. Boba przekonał zarządcę, aby wysłał wszystkie siły naprzeciw flocie Resztek Imperium. Dowodził bitwą o asteroidę. Po bitwie pożegnał Jainę, która wyruszyła na poszukiwanie brata, i udał się na Mandalore. Podczas bitwy nad Nickel One, która miała na celu odwrócenie uwagi Jacena od przybycia siostry, Boba zaproponował siłom Nowej Republiki przyłączenie się do walki. Luke, Han, Leia i reszta dowódców zaaprobowali tymczasowe przymierze. Kiedy Jaina wróciła z pierwszego nieudanego spotkania z Jacenem Boba zapytał ją o los Mandalorian, których wysłał aby walczyli z moffami i ich strażnikami, a wśród których była jego wnuczka. Jaina nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć co stało się z Mirtą. Fett oskarżył ją o niesprawdzenie czy żyje. Jaina odparła, że Fett w imię osobistej zemsty na Cawdusie wplątał swą planetę w wojnę. Dodała też, że na wojnie każdy ponosi ofiary. Kiedy Boba opuścił pomieszczenie gdzie przebywała Jaina i jej rodzice, Luke zdradził rodzinie, że resztki Piątej Floty lecą by zbombardować Mandalore. W międzyczasie ludzie Caedusa rozsiali na planecie nanowirusa, który miał zabijać Mandalorian. Nieco później, kiedy Jaina wróciła, jej rodzice powiadomili ją, że planeta jest skażona na dobre i Fett oraz jego wnuczka nie mogą nigdy więcej wylądować ani postawić nogi na jej powierzchni. Osobowość i talenty "Wiesz, co najbardziej mi się w tobie podoba, Fett? Świetnie się z tobą rozmawia." "Czasem lepiej jest myśleć niż mówić."1 - Dengar i Boba Fett Uznawany za najlepszego łowcę nagród w Galaktyce, uważany był za przebiegłego i sprytnego, tak jak jego ojciec, ale wczuwał się bardziej w psychikę swoich ofiar. W ciągu długich lat kariery, stworzył swój kodeks honorowy, kierował się sprawiedliwością i moralnością. Brał tylko takie zlecenia, które nie kolidowały z jego poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Pomimo swojego imponującego arsenału, wiedział, że nie powinien całkowicie na nim polegać. Labrię, Rzeźnika z Montellian Serat, pokonał bez swojej zbroi, uzbrojony jedynie w łuk, strzały i nóż z kryształu. Był całkowicie oddany swojej pracy. Potrafił odpuścić urazy, które czasem żywił do pracodawcy czy partnera, jeśli tylko pomogłoby mu to wypełnić misję. Zawsze sprawdzał, czy danego problemu nie da się rozwiązać innym sposobem niż siłą. Jako chłopiec był bardziej otwarty na świat i żądny wrażeń. Po śmierci Jango jednak począł nienawidzić Jedi, których obwiniał za śmierć „ojca”. Wygląd zewnętrzny Boba nosił swoją zbroję cały czas, toteż prawie nikt nie widział jego twarzy. Wiadomo jedynie, że po wydostaniu się z jamy Sarlacca jego twarz pokryta była bliznami. Podczas drugiej galaktycznej wojny domowej jego twarz była gładka, nie pokryta zmarszczkami, gdyż hełm chronił go przed promieniami słonecznymi. Han opisywał ją jako "wykutą z kamienia". Boba pokonał Bosska, łowcę nagród z rasy Trandoshan, która słynęła z dużej siły mimo, iż Fett miał mniej masywną budowę ciała niż jego ojciec. Ekwipunek Hełm Han Solo: "Jak można w tym oddychać?" Boba Fett: "A spróbuj się w tym ogolić."1 Mandaloriański hełm Boby nagrywał wszystko, co łowca zaobserwował i odtwarzał później na rozkaz mężczyzny. Zawierał też zbiornik z wodą, dzięki czemu Fett mógł pić nie zdejmując hełmu. Wychwytywał najlżejsze dźwięki i przefiltrowywał je, a także był podłączony do komputera na Slave 1, pod warunkiem, że transmisja nie była zakłócana (np. przez grube ściany itp.) Fett mógł kontrolować broń, sensory i plecak odrzutowy za pomocą komend głosowych. Ekran projekcyjny jego hełmu wyświetlał informacje o środowisku w którym aktualnie przebywał łowca. Pole widzenia obejmowało kąt 360 stopni. Przepływ wiadomości mógł być kontrolowany przez ruchy gałek ocznych i mruganie. Zaawansowany radar pozwalał sprawdzać pobliskie pokoje, magazyny itp., a także podłączać się do HoloNetu i łączyć z bazami danych, dzięki czemu Fett nie potrzebował terminala by zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Makrobinokularna lornetka pozwalała powiększać widok (dzięki czemu Boba mógł obserwować otoczenie nawet z bardzo dalekich odległości), a oprócz tego zaopatrzona była w skaner podczerwieni, mogący powiększać do 50 razy. Skaner mógł rozjaśnić światło nawet o 100 procent. Antena umieszczona w hełmie pozwalała przechwytywać transmisje z komlinków i informacje ze statków. Na jej szczycie znajdowało się urządzenie pozwalające wyśledzić do 30 celów z odległości 100 metrów. Hełm filtrował też trucizny i inne szkodliwe substancje i zapewniał zapas powietrza na 2 godziny. Zbroja i ubranie Zbroja Fetta. Zbroja Fetta. Zbroja skonstruowana była z duraplastu, co pozwalało znosić duże obrażenia bez narażenia jej na zniszczenie. Posiadała też dwa naramienniki, pomarańczowe jak ochraniacze na kolana. Na lewej płycie znajdował się wizerunek symbolu Mandalorian - czaszki Mythozaura. Prawa płyta zbroi na klatce piersiowej ozdobiona była emblematem nieznanego pochodzenia. Wiadomo jedynie, że identyczny znajdował się na statku Jastera Mereela i hełmie przynajmniej jednego pilota-klona podczas bitwy nad Coruscant w czasie wojen klonów. Zbroja posiadała kieszenie na biodrach i udach (jedną z każdej strony). Łowca nosił skórzany pas, na którym znajdowało się zwykle dziesięć (czasami mniej) sakiewek. Nad pasem nosił honorową szarfę Wędrownego Protektora. Do prawego ramienia przymocowane były trzy skalpy Wookieech. Kombinezon miał kieszenie, w których znajdowały się: nóż - niezbędny do przetrwania, ostrze mogące przecinać zabezpieczenia, zestaw naprawczy do plecaka odrzutowego i broń soniczną. Plecak odrzutowy Boba nosił jeden z popularnych wśród Mandalorian plecak odrzutowy - Mitrinom Z-6. Plecak mógł unieść na 70 metrów w pionie i około 100 metrów w poziomie. Zbiornik z paliwem mógł również służyć jako zasilacz do miotaczy płomieni. Fett mógł osiągać maksymalną szybkość 145 km na godzinę, na odległość 2 km. Na szczycie plecaka znajdował się turbomagnetyczny hak do wspinaczki z 20-metrową liną (którą można było zastąpić 100-metrową). Podnośnik wewnątrz wyrzutni mógł unosić ciężar do 100 kilogramów. Hak mógł być zastąpiony wyrzutnią przeciw pojazdom. Uzbrojenie Główną bronią Fetta był zmodyfikowany karabin blasterowy tylu EE-3 o większej mocy niż broń szturmowców. Był wyposażony w lunetę umożliwiającą strzał snajperski, wystrzeliwał krótkie serie, dzięki czemu strzelał celniej i silniej. Podczas swojej kariery Boba używał różnych broni. Jedną z nich był pistolet blasterowy, który był prosty w użyciu. Na ramieniu nosił granatnik, który miał zapas amunicji pozwalający na stabilność i celność podczas strzału. Fett miał pistolety w kaburach na prawym biodrze, jednak nie używał dwóch jednocześnie. Boba miał na przedramionach wiele ukrytych broni. Na lewym ochraniaczu spoczywał miniaturowy miotacz płomieni typu ZX firmy Czerka, który wywoływał słup ognia długi na pięć metrów i szeroki na jeden metr. Bezpośrednio nad nim znajdował się laser firmy BlasTech: Dur-24. Porównywalne siłą strzału do karabinu blasterowego, lasery z nadgarstków miały zasięg 50 metrów. Początkowo były nie chronione, później do lewej rękawicy dodana została tarcza chroniąca obie bronie. Miał również karabin dezintegrujący typu DXR-6. Lina łączyła kanister z rezerwą paliwa w plecaku wystarczającą na 3 minuty. Lewa rękawica posiadała minirakietę wstrząsową typu MM9, która wykorzystywała komputerowe namierzanie celu. Fett używał też rakiet typu 12A, rakiet ogłuszających typu 12B oraz rakiet Mer Sonn1126. Prawy ochraniacz przedramienia posiadał urządzenie do wspinaczki: 20-metrowa lina mogła być wykorzystywana jako lina wspinaczkowa bądź służyła to oplątywania i unieruchomiania ofiary. Fett posiadał także wysuwające się wibroostrza i wyrzutnie strzałek. Na osłonach kolan Fett miał wyrzutnie strzałek, które mogły być trujące, wybuchające lub ogłuszające. Fett posiadał również szeroki zestaw narzędzi do infiltracji i odzyskiwania danych, między innymi urządzenie do omijania blokady zamków umieszczone na nadgarstku i deszyfrator. Pojazdy Fett miał kilka różnorodnych typów swoich specjalnie modyfikowanych statków, które nosiły nazwę od Slave I do Slave IV. W skład statków wchodziły: Firespray-31 (Slave I), statek klasy Pursuer (Slave II), statek klasy AIAT/i (Slave IV). Klasa Slave III nie jest znana. Boba posiadał śmigacz o nazwie „Silver Speeder”, którego użył raz w wyścigu Boonta. Ciekawostki * Po raz pierwszy Fett pojawił się na ekranie w kreskówce będącej częścią filmu Holiday Special. * W filmie Imperium kontratakuje wypowiada jedynie 27 słów, zaś w Powrocie Jedi tylko 2 słowa. * Jeremy Bulloch, który zagrał Bobę, pojawił się również w Imperium kontratakuje jako porucznik Sheckil. * Według powieści Gambit Huttów Boba miał sam nadać sobie to imię po zabiciu człowieka. thumb|500px|leftthumb|500px|right